Ricky Griffin
filmmaker producer screenwriter comedian singer-songwriter musician author|years active = 2000-present|works = Full list|home_town = El Segundo, California, U.S. Long Beach, California, U.S.|net_worth = US$780 million (November 2019)|party = Democratic|partner = Miranda Jenkins (2012-present, engaged)|awards = Full list}} Richard Patrick Griffin (born May 24, 1976) is an American actor, filmmaker, producer, screenwriter, comedian, singer-songwriter, musician and author. Early life Career Other ventures Personal life Griffin is a fan of the Los Angeles Dodgers, Los Angeles Lakers and the Los Angeles Kings. He has been a Kings season ticket holder since the 2003-04 season and can often be found at the Staples Center at both regular season and playoff games. Honors Legacy Filmography Discography Awards and nominations Bibliography See also References Further reading External links Category:Ricky Griffin Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:20th-century American musicians Category:21st-century American musicians Category:20th-century American guitarists Category:21st-century American guitarists Category:21st-century American male writers Category:American film producers Category:American male screenwriters Category:American film directors Category:American male comedians Category:American male singers Category:American heavy metal singers Category:American rock singers Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American male songwriters Category:American rock songwriters Category:American male musicians Category:American rock musicians Category:American male guitarists Category:American rock guitarists Category:American heavy metal guitarists Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male writers Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:Method actors Category:American atheists Category:Best Actor Academy Award winners Category:Best Actor BAFTA Award winners Category:Best Drama Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Best Supporting Actor Academy Award winners Category:Best Supporting Actor BAFTA Award winners Category:Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Cecil B. DeMille Award Golden Globe winners Category:Cannes Film Festival Award for Best Actor winners Category:David di Donatello winners Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Male actors from Los Angeles County, California Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Male actors of German descent Category:Male motion capture actors Category:California State University, Long Beach alumni Category:UCLA Film School alumni Category:California Democrats Category:New York (state) Democrats Category:Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Leading Role Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Venice, Los Angeles Category:People from Santa Monica, California Category:People from El Segundo, California Category:El Segundo High School alumni Category:American former Christians Category:Musicians from New York City Category:Musicians from Los Angeles County, California Category:American film directors of Italian descent Category:Film directors from New York City Category:Film directors from Los Angeles Category:Film producers from New York (state) Category:Film producers from California Category:Screenwriters from New York (state) Category:Screenwriters from California Category:American stand-up comedians Category:Comedians from New York City Category:Comedians from California Category:Singers from New York City Category:Singers from Los Angeles Category:Songwriters from New York (state) Category:Songwriters from California Category:Guitarists from New York City Category:Guitarists from Los Angeles Category:Writers from New York City Category:Writers from Los Angeles